Untitled Taking Suggestions!
by sassy lion
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram go on a picnic... but then something happens. Yuuri x Wolfram, Gwendal x Günter, possible Konrad x Yozak


Title: Untitled (As of now)

Author: sassylion

Rating: PG (for the moment – rating will be bumped up as chapters go by...)

Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram go on a picnic... but then something happens. Yuuri/Wolfram, Gwendal/Günter, possible Konrad/Yozak

Author's Notes: I wrote this while I was in an angsty kinda mood. Filled with angst and primarily written for my new friend Nikky. (Diana says watch The King and the Clown)

Anissina Khrennikov

fiancé

Günter

Gisela

Untitled

Yuuri sighed deeply as he pushed the papers around on his desk enough to clear a spot to put his head down. He had been piled in paperwork all day, and he was getting tired of signing is name already, and it wasn't helping that he had been shirking his duties as Maou. He knew Günter was pretty mad at him too for ignoring all the studies he was supposed to be doing, ignoring namely to spend time with his daughter Greta.

"Yuuri!" A somewhat angry voice called him. It sounded further down the hall, so Yuuri picked up his pen and continued to sign his name on documents, making it seem like he was diligently working. He didn't really want to pick the pen back up, but he'd probably be yelled at for shirking any more of his responsibilities.

As expected, his name was called again as Wolfram opened the door quite violently. He looked up and saw that Wolfram still wasn't completely dressed, as he was missing both his blue outer jacket and his ascot. He looked back down at the papers and continued to sign. They looked more like clothes that Wolfram would paint in rather than his normal outfit.

"You are a cheater, Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled. "I just heard Günter talking about you and sex! You, Günter and sex should never EVER be in the same sentence! If you are having sex with someone, it better be me, your fiancé!"

"I'm not having sex with anyone!" Yuuri huffed as he stood up in his chair and pounded his fist on the table, causing some of the nearby papers to fall to the floor. "I am stuck behind this table all day!" Yuuri flopped back down in the chair and sighed deeply. "Having sex would probably be a whole lot better than signing my name all day," he mumbled to himself as he searched the floor for the pen.

Noticing Wolfram was quiet, he looked up. Wolfram was standing in the same spot he had been a minute ago, but the scowl had disappeared and a look of anticipation had appeared on his face. Yuuri cringed inside realizing his comment a moment ago had been louder than he had originally thought. Wolfram's eyes had turned soft and wide as he closed in on the now panicking Maou.

"I-I-I didn't mean it like that, Wolfram." Yuuri held his hands out, shaking them violently.

Wolfram leaned in close enough to kiss the blushing Yuuri and whispered. "You want to have sex, Yuuri?"

Yuuri pushed Wolfram just far enough to move away from the desk. "I'd rather go on a ride, Wolfram."

Wolfram's eyes turned hurt for a brief moment that Yuuri was still not willing to go any further in their relationship, but turned his face brighter before Yuuri could notice and question him on it. If Yuuri wanted to go for a ride, then Wolfram would go with, always hopeful that there would be more in the near future.

"Let's go then, Yuuri." Wolfram held out his hand in hopes that Yuuri would take it. He was disappointed that Yuuri took him by the shoulder, but happy that he decided to come at all.

Twenty minutes later, they were saddled on their horses. Wolfram on his regal-looking white horse and Yuuri on Ao. A number of guards were had been appointed -- more than likely by Konrad, who seemingly knew what Yuuri and Wolfram were always up to -- but both of them sent all the guards away, stating they wanted privacy on their ride. Most of the soldiers willingly left, assuming since Yuuri and Wolfram were engaged, they would probably being doing things that didn't need to be witnessed. Two of the guards refused to leave though. One even mentioned Gwendal and Konrad might punish them if the two were not escorted at all. Yuuri sighed and allowed the two guards to tag along.

The ride was calming for Yuuri. It had felt like he had been stuck in the castle too long, stuck with all the paperwork from Gwendal, all of history and geography lessons from Günter and the sword lessons he had been receiving from Konrad. He had not been sleeping well at night either, though he hid it from Wolfram and the others not to make them worry.

Yuuri paused on the crest of the small hill they had been climbing. He knew this spot from one of the first times he had come to Blood Pledge castle. It showed a fantastic view of the entire countryside. Yuuri looked back to see Wolfram also enjoying the view of the land. Wolfram slid from his horse carefully and stepped over to Yuuri, helping him off of his horse as well.

Wolfram pulled on the extra blanket he had placed under his saddle and laid it carefully on the ground. Yuuri sat down slowly and smiled as they sat there enjoying the small amount of food that Wolfram had packed for them, talking about things that had been going on in the castle such as Gwendal and Günter's recent engagement.

It was approximately an hour later that Yuuri noticed the sky had grown darker. He looked up and noticed the storm clouds rolling across the sky. It was getting dangerous to be outside and Yuuri knew that Wolfram didn't like the rain anyways, or rather, he didn't like it when the rain fell on him. "Wolfram, we had better go. It's starting to look like it is going to rain." He noticed Wolfram look up and frown.

Wolfram nodded, packing up the blanket quickly and placed it back under his horse's saddle. He mounted the beast quickly and motioned for Yuuri to follow him home. The sky became darker as they headed back into the forest area of the trail. Yuuri was a felt a little safer in the forest, even though he knew that if a storm started they would still be drenched to the bone, and Wolfram would still not be happy about it.

He was about ready to call to Wolfram to stop and allow him to catch up, since he musings had allowed the horse to slow down and fall behind. He had no worries of being left behind in the forest, since one of the guards had followed behind him and he was close enough to the castle to find his own way back had he actually gotten lost.

It began to rain, and rain hard. It almost immediately drenched Yuuri. As he looked up towards Wolfram and noticed that the scowl on his face had turned harder. "Wolfram, we aren't too far from the castle, let's hurry up and--" Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks as a bolt of lightning hit right behind him, scaring Ao into a frightened run. Wolfram immediately began to race to catch Yuuri, since he was not used to trying to calm a frightened animal, let alone ride the poor thing.

Wolfram watched in slow motion as Yuuri slid backward from the horse as the reigns slipped from between his fingers. He cursed slightly before falling in a heap on the ground. Wolfram allowed Ao to scurry past him before sliding off of his own horse and rushing to Yuuri's side.

Wolfram cursed, realizing that Yuuri had lost grip on a particularly rocky part of the trail. He felt useless as he called for the two guards that had accompanied them. They appeared moments later and helped Wolfram pull Yuuri up on to his horse in front of him.

One of the reasons Wolfram constantly told Yuuri that he didn't like being in the rain was that he was a fire user and completely useless in the rain. The honest truth -- and he would die before he told anyone -- was that the lightning actually frightened him, and now it had caused Yuuri's accident. He was angry at the sky as he carefully trotted back to the castle holding Yuuri's injured body in his arms. Wolfram was also thankful for the moment because it hid the waterfall of tears that he was crying.

The made it back to the castle relatively quickly, despite the rain. One of the guards had found Ao half way back to the castle, munching on grass underneath a tree as if nothing had happened. For the briefest of moments when he had seen the horse, he had wanted to kill it just for causing Yuuri to be injured, but he knew it wasn't anyone's fault -- much less the horse's. If it was anyones fault, Wolfram would blame himself for not being closer to Yuuri at the moment of the accident.

He called for everyone to help. Günter came out first, his white cloak and clothes immediately soaking him. Gwendal followed next with Konrad by his side. When they saw that Yuuri was pulled tight against Wolfram's body, unconscious, Günter called for Gisela. With the help of everyone, Yuuri was helped off of the horse followed by Wolfram. They rushed inside to care for the Maou's injuries.

After Yuuri was dried and put to bed with medical care, Wolfram sat with everyone in the main dining room and calmly explained what had happened while they had been out. Günter took it the worst and actually began to cry. Gwendal's face turned sour, and Konrad's eyes turned sad enough that Wolfram thought he would start crying, but he didn't.

It wasn't long before Gwendal retired from the table, claiming he needed to work in place of Yuuri. Wolfram nodded, still quite shaken at what had happened. Günter followed Gwendal, claiming that Gwendal would need some looking after. Both Konrad and Wolfram thought that it was the other way around, and knowing Gwendal as they did, he wouldn't admit to anyone that he had looked after Günter instead.

Konrad excused himself not long after Günter did. He said he was tired and all that could be done for Yuuri's condition could be done for the day. Wolfram called out for him to look in on Greta, but he silently shook his head and mentioned that if anyone should tell Greta about her father's condition, it should be his fiancé, no one else.

Wolfram agreed -- not out loud of course -- but sat at the table for a little while longer staring out at the rain. On top of the two reasons he already had for the rain, he could now add a third. Seeing the rain lighten up slightly, he took it as a sign and headed towards Greta's room to break the news.

He stood outside Greta's room for several minutes, trying to figure out just what to say to Greta as she was tucked into bed for the night. Wolfram took a deep breath and pushed the door open. He noticed Greta staring out the window quietly.

"Greta?" he spoke softly, hoping that he wouldn't scare her. He, like Yuuri, never liked to see Greta upset though he knew she would be at the news.

"I saw Papa Yuuri earlier when I went to the bedroom. I was going to say good night and ask if I could sleep in there with both of you, but he was already asleep. Gisela was there, wrapping Papa's head. Papa Wolf, what happened?"

"The lightning scared Ao and Yuuri fell off as we were coming back to the castle." Wolfram stated simply. It was too much for him to explain any further. "We should leave Yuuri to rest tonight. Do you want to come crawl in my bed instead?"

Greta looked over at Wolfram and noticed the sad look on his face. She may have only been 11, but she knew that Wolfram liked to share Yuuri's bed as much as she did and if he wasn't going there tonight, he wasn't going to sleep. She nodded softly and stepped away from the large window and placed her hand in Wolfram's open one. She was happy she wasn't going to be alone at least. She didn't like storms either, like Wolfram, but now it seemed both of them were starting not to like them for the same reason.

She followed Wolfram down the corridor into his room and climbed in the bed. Wolfram kissed her forehead softly. "I'm going to check on Yuuri, I'll be back in a few minutes, Greta. I know you don't like storms, but will you be okay for a couple minutes?" Greta nodded and snuggled further into the bed, determined to make it nice and warm before Papa Wolfram came back.

Wolfram closed the door, making his way quickly down to Yuuri's room on the opposite end of the corridor of his and Greta's room. He paused at the door for a moment before opening it and looking in. Gisela was still there, packaging up her medical equipment. She looked up and noticed Wolfram before he could really say anything.

"It wouldn't be wise to share His Majesty's room tonight, Wolfram. He has a serious concussion and any sort of movement may make it worse. I'm not really sure when he will wake up though. He may wake up as soon as tomorrow morning or he may not wake up until some time next week. I'm just not quite sure."

Wolfram nodded and motioned for Gisela. "Are you going to monitor him all night?"

Gisela shook her head. "Not all night. I'll be checking in about twice an hour, but nothing should really serious should happen. Will you be in your room if something should happen?"

Wolfram nodded. "Greta is in my room as well. She mentioned that she came by a little while ago."

Gisela nodded and finished packing the box of medical supplies that she had brought. Wolfram watched her leave. As soon as she closed the door, he stepped over to the bed and looked Yuuri over. It wasn't very obvious that he had been seriously hurt earlier, thanks to Gisela's healing skills. The only thing that was visible was the bandaged wrapped around his head, probably to keep whatever bump Gisela couldn't finish healing from hurting him further.

"Yuuri, I wanted to tell you something, earlier, while we were still up on the hill eating lunch," Wolfram said hesitatingly to the sleeping boy. He leaned in close and kissed Yuuri's cheek. "I love you, Yuuri."

He pulled himself back up into a standing position and brought his hand down against Yuuri's cheek, stroking softly. "Get better so I can go back to call you a wimp." Tears began to well in Wolfram's eyes as he left the room and headed back to his own. By the time he arrived back there, Greta was already asleep, holding on to a plush that Yuuri had brought him back from Earth of a golden puppy.

Changing clothes quickly, Wolfram climbed into bed carefully as not to wake Greta. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Gisela pulled back quickly from her examination as Yuuri's eyes opened quickly. He rolled over on his side and coughed deeply, like he hadn't been able to breathe for days. "Heika?" she spoke softly. She wasn't sure if Yuuri had seen her before he rolled over, but she didn't want to agitate him any further.

It had been nearly four days since Yuuri had fallen off the horse. Four days since the castle had become worried for their king, Wolfram and Greta especially.

Yuuri looked up from the pillow and spied Gisela. She smiled softly and motioned for Yuuri to move closer. As he did, she placed her hands on the sides of his head, checking for any internally injuries. Sensing none, she removed her hands and motioned to the small amount of food she had brought with her.

"Are you hungry, Heika?" Gisela picked up the plate and placed it on the bed next to Yuuri. He looked up at her with a confused look on his face, like he was trying to remember where he was or what he had been doing. Gisela frowned slightly, knowing this was not a good sign in the least. She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked Yuuri straight in the eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked, casually dropping "Heika" as not to confuse Yuuri any further if he didn't remember.

"You seem familiar, but no. I don't know who you are."

CLIFFHANGER!!! Muwahahaha!!! I'm such an angsty person that I can do this to you!!! Comment and let me know what you think!

It was another quiet morning at the breakfast table as Wolfram and Greta sat down to eat. Four days of silence was silently slicing at Wolfram's resolve to allow Yuuri to recover quietly. Four days where the only words at the table were polite words like "Pass the bread." or Greta's usual "May I have another egg?". Not even Günter's endless chatter was heard as he sat next to Gwendal silent as a mouse.

Gisela wandered in a few minutes after breakfast was over, heading straight for the head of the table. She took the spot in Yuuri's chair and sighed softly. "Yuuri is awake, but..." She stopped as everyone stood up from their spots at the table and leaned into to hear the soft-spoken Gisela's next words. "He doesn't remember anything."

Wolfram's voice could be heard above the rest, slightly whining and he sucked in a deep breath to keep himself from yelling out at Gisela. Everyone knew he had been on edge since Yuuri had taken the dive off the horse and attempted either to keep him calm around them, or they had avoided him all together. The only person who ever seemed to keep Wolfram completely calm was Greta, and that was no big surprise that he kept himself restrained around her.

Günter wasn't doing much better, his eyes were welling up with tears. Everyone, including Gwendal, knew that he loved His Majesty the most out of anyone here, though it was a big push against Wolfram's claim.

After the announcement was made, Wolfram stood up quickly at the surprise of Greta who, surprisingly enough, had _not_ started to cry, and headed away from the dining room by himself. Greta followed behind hoping that he was going to Yuuri's room. She wanted to see her father.

Wolfram did indeed go to Yuuri's room. Greta smiled slightly at her second father, silently trying to calm his nerves, as he paused at the door to the bedroom. Wolfram lowered himself to Greta's height and motioned to the door. "Do you want to see him first, Greta?"

Greta paused for a second wondering what Wolfram was up to. She nodded slightly and opened the door just enough to slide in. She looked back briefly and noticed the sad look on her second father's face. It was pained beyond Greta's belief and understood that Wolfram, no matter how much he said so, he didn't want to see Yuuri in a condition where he could not remember who Wolfram was. Greta closed the door behind her and quietly walked over to her father's bed.

Yuuri was laying down, obviously asleep, when Greta got the sudden desire to do as she always had. She kicked off her shoes and carefully crawled into the bed. Laying her head on the shoulder of Yuuri's outstretched hand, she fell asleep almost immediately.

Yuuri stirred slightly, wondering why his left arm was so heavy. He opened his eyes to find a young girl sleeping on his arm, curled into a ball, her thumb resting against her teeth. Her breathing was soft and steady, which means she had been asleep for a while.

Yuuri instictively brushed the young girl's hair out of her eyes and felt happy for a brief moment. He wasn't sure why, but he did. The girl's breath stopped momentarily and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Papa," The girl whispered softly as she smiled. She snuggled deeper into Yuuri's arms and breathed in deeply. "Are you awake, Papa?"

Do you know why I don't want you to go?

Is it because I have a short temper and am selfish?

That too

Is it because when the time comes to be prudent, I become emotional, which blinds me from moving stealthily?

You are very good at analyzing yourself, but none of those are the main reason.

Then why?

While you aid me in this castle, you will think about that answer with your own brains.

Gwendal/Wolfram conversation episode 28


End file.
